Nodoka Saotome (Continuum-32145896)
Nodoka Saotome (早乙女 のどか, Saotome Nodoka?) is the wife of Genma Saotome and the mother of Ranma. Personality Nodoka Saotome is soft spoken and very demure, yet possesses hidden steel beneath her silken exterior. She can seem the worldly innocent to some, but has been seen in a wide range of emotional extremes, and when pushed with her back to the edge she can transform before your eyes into a raging tiger. Although very traditional minded with a nominally sweet disposition she can at times be as stubborn and willful as Comb herself (though the latter would gag rather than admit it!), and on the subject of Genma she can be as fiercely possessive as any Amazon. A quite formidable presence and one not so easily forgotten. She has grown up to be a fine and regal lady who keeps an excellent house and is the perfect hostess in every sense of the term. If anything she is a startling contrast to Comb, who could have been at home in a pig-sty if not for the valiant cleaning efforts of her husband. History Nodoka is a gentle, attractive woman, who very closely resembles Ranma's female form. Nodoka has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair that she wears up and typically dresses in a kimono. She always carries around a long bundle, the family katana covered by a wrapping. She was pledged to Genma by an arranged marriage and once the two of them met he was overwhelmed by her charm and poise, her excellent cooking talents, and the fact that she came from a moderately wealthy family, the Tsukino fortune is most substantial, including a large number of shares in such corporate holdings as Mishima Heavy Industries and Genma thought would insure a handsome source of income. It was only after he married her that Genma learned that Nodoka’s inheritance would fall upon his son and heir when he reached his eighteenth year of maturity. Before departing on their training journey, the only way Nodoka agreed to let Genma take Ranma from her was to promise that he would train Ranma to be "a man among men." If Genma were to fail in this regard, both he and Ranma would commit seppuku. Nodoka agreed to this and also that she would be the kaishakunin for her husband and son, hence the need to always carry the katana. She is then supposed to join them in death after their own lives are taken. Genma’s letter’s stopped coming shortly after he and Ranma received their curse causing Nodoka to search for them but the trail went cold in Jubai. It was here that Silk found her and informed her of her son and husband’s wear about. Because of the promise, Genma and Ranma are terrified of showing their true forms to Nodoka and for her to find out about their curses, although Genma is more afraid than Ranma. To prevent her from finding out, they hide in their cursed forms, with Ranma taking the alias of "Ranko" and pretending to be Nabiki's cousin from the countryside, and Genma assuming the identity of "Mr. Panda" and pretending to be Ranko's pet. Unfortunately Happosai ended up revealing the curse and though Atsuko tried to hide this fact with one of her illusions Nodoka quickly discovered the ruse when she went to hug her son. After Nodoka was revived everyone convened an emergency meeting in the dojo proper, where Ranma and his father sat side-by-side facing a less-than-pleased looking Nodoka. Hasty explanations had been made, and she sat in a state like an old Feudal lord about to pronounce her judgement against a pair of errant Samurai who could expect to find no mercy. However Nodoka had already decided to rescind the honor pledge even before she heard their explanations. She just wanted to make certain for her own peace of mind that it was the right decision, but since everybody was willing to sacrifice themselves for one another, I didn’t think there was a need to be any doubt at all that Ranma is manly. After Cybelle’s defeat Atsuko tried to sneak into Genma and Nodoka’s room to seduce him once again however Nodoka noticed her shadow. She then proposed that she and Atsuko could share a similar dynamic to Ranma/Nabiki and Shampoo. Later at Yokohama beach Nodoka ended up swallowing a pearl and fell in love with Hairbrush at the same time Comb fell in love with her. the two ended up running off together while Hairbrush hid. Equipment Saotome Honor Blade: This sword, embodies the honor and tradition of the Saotome clan. It has been in the Saotome family for countless generations. It was given to Nodoka after her marriage to Genma, and she hopes one day to give it to the woman who will become her son’s wife. She has carried it with her for so many years that it is now almost a part of her, and she has trained herself in its use to prepare for the day when she may one day be forced to use it to ensure the family honor is maintained. Abilities Nodoka was raised in the Samurai tradition and was quite good at Kenjitsu twenty years ago. If anything she has only increased in style allowing her to take on both Atsuko and Comb simultaneously. In addition Nodoka has become more in touch with her Juraian heritage while she is no where near as powerful as her nephew Tenchi she has developed the power of Clear Sight, which extremely rare in mortals. Category:(Continuum-32145896)